


sketches and stolen kisses

by dont_panic04



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, artsy langa, i saw the sketchbook for the first time and i KNEW it was fic material, these two are very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_panic04/pseuds/dont_panic04
Summary: Looking through his sketchbook, Langa could care less. But, Reki, most likely found the multiple sketches of himself at this point. Langa considered moving out of the country and going into isolation for the rest of his life.(or in which Reki finds Langa's sketchbook which is filled with nothing but Reki's face)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 254





	sketches and stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is a little shorter than my other work but i feel like i have improved but anyway sorry for rambling i hope you enjoy this fic because these boys have been on my mind since day one :)

Art was just another hobby to Langa.

Growing up, when the agonizingly long summer days would go by, he would doodle countless winter animals to keep himself busy as some sort of reminder of when he could properly snowboard again. But as the years passed and now in a new country entirely, he somehow found himself with more time on his hands for drawing.

Not only that, he found himself a new muse.

It started out of habit but now, whenever he was bored Langa found himself doodling Reki for the 10th time that week. He was a very easy person to draw, with his big and energetic eyes, his messy auburn hair that somehow looked brushed, the hairband that seemed to be glued to his head, and his plump lips.

Of course he would never show Reki those sketches, they were a little intimate in Langa’s opinion.

It was just another day in which they had the same routine, Langa shaking, and groaning as he tried to keep his balance, Reki giving him an encouraging smile, and Langa felt himself grin a little wider as he stepped on the board once more. However, something seemed off today. Rekis eyes would meet Langa’s a second later and seemed duller than usual, instead of a smile it was replaced with an awkward thumbs up.

Langa stopped abruptly, leaving his skateboard alone as he walked towards Reki. Perking his head up, Reki began to open his mouth, and closed it quickly short after. Fiddling with his fingers, Reki seemed to be in his own world which wasn’t at first but, it was odd seeing it now.

“Did...something happen?” Langa asked  
“Huh? Nothing happened actually, that's the thing that happened!” Reki blurted, heavily leaning backwards on his hands.

Leaning forward, Langa noticed a black moleskin sketchbook lying next to Reki, his sketchbook.

Shit. 

Looking through the sketchbook is one thing, Langa could care less. But, Reki, most likely found the multiple sketches of himself at this point. Langa considered moving out of the country and going into isolation but he couldn’t seem to shake it off. Reki, Reki looked through his sketchbooks and saw his portrait. 

He looked away for a second to gain his composure but, it didn’t seem the blush would be leaving his face anytime soon. Turning back to Reki once more, he asked,

“Did you find those portraits of you?” The second long silence was antagonizing for Langa, as the awkward atmosphere seemed to eat his stomach up.

“U-uh yeah, I’m really sorry! I know I shouldn’t have looked through but I was really curious to see if you had other drawings like the ones you had for your board” Reki rambled  
“I-it’s fine! So uh...what did you think?” Langa responded  
“Thought of what?” Reki asked  
“Thought of...my drawings” Langa mumbled

The air seemed to leave his lungs as he waited for an answer, at this point he’d rather take a snide comment rather than silence.

“I liked them! Wait that’s the wrong word, I loved them!” Reki grinned

He loved them.

“But I have one question, why me?” Reki asked

“Well…” Langa started, he leaned in towards Reki so he could clearly see his face. His face felt like it was melting off, his brain giving himself reminders to breath as he continued to inspect the others face.

“First..you have very lovely eyes. They are always bright, they look like the sun itself” his eyes proceeded to trace down to his nose

“And your nose is very petite, yet delicate”, he then glanced up at his hair

“Your hair always manages to look so neat for someone who keeps it in a headband” finally, his eyes trace down to his lips.

“Finally...your lips look really kissable” he uttered. He could hear the other hitch his breath, so slowly leaning back he couldn’t help but chuckle as Reki’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

“Y-you’re not joking about the last bit are you?” Reki asked  
“Honestly it just came out, so I like to think I’m being genuine” Langa responded, and now it was Reki’s turn to lean in.

Langa could only see Reki’s brightening eyes and the faded blush, so he barely tuned in when he heard Reki ask,  
“Can I kiss you?”   
Smiling, Langa nodded his head.

Slowly, Reki leaned in and Langa fluttered his eyes closed, closing the gap. The kiss was rather quick but Langa could feel his chest burst, his stomach filled with butterflies, his ears were ringing. It was quick, yes, but it was perfect and Langa couldn’t ask for anything more.

When they backed up, Langa couldn’t help but grin as Reki himself seemed to be glowing, both boys content in knowing their feelings were mutual.

“So if you draw me again, will you show me?” Reki asked  
“Of course I will” Langa chuckled

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this fic !! if you want to talk hit me up on tumblr my @ is @monkeecore


End file.
